The cargo-carrying area of a pickup truck is commonly referred to as the truck "bed". Cargo space for carrying tools and other valuables may not be fully utilized because of the need to keep the truck bed clear to accommodate oversized equipment and construction materials.
Contractors, cabinet makers, electricians, plumbers and other skilled tradesmen perform on-site construction and use pickup trucks to transport tools and materials to construction sites. The normal work set-up requires loading of tools and materials at a shop and unloading them at a work site, and setting up work tables and tools. At the end of the work day, the tools and equipment must be reloaded or, alternatively, left set-up at an unsecured and unguarded construction site.